Henry the Gecko/Regirock's second attack
Here's how meeting Henry the Gecko and Regirock's second attack goes in The Return of the Sun Prince. our heroes are at the rainforest Fishlegs: Alright, now to the water hole. as Fishlegs leads them on there's a rustling sound Fishlegs: What is that?! the rustling sound is heard again Skyla: It's coming from the bushes! Human Pinkie: It might be the Predator! Coming back for revenge! Snowdrop: That's impossible, I killed him myself! see the Predator in the trees Human Pinkie: (in thermal vision) Yeah, but he might've been ressurected! Human Twilight: (in thermal vision) Pinkie, Snowdrop's right. She killed him all by herself. Human Fluttershy: (in thermal vision) What if there's 2? Sharon: (in thermal vision) There couldn't be! real life Human Rainbow: He's dead! rustling is heard again Ralphie: Is it just me, or does that rustling sound closer? rustling sound is getting closer Skyla: It might just be a Terrible Terror or something. looks into the bushes and is face to face with 2 huge yellow eyes' EEP!! BUG EYED MONSTER!!' up and grabs a tree branch hanging overhead and shudders it shows a lizard Human Twilight: What? It's only a gecko. Skyla: Only a gecko?! That's like saying: (lets go of branch) "Oh, it's only Godzilla". (notices she let go) HUH?! down Oof! Vinnie Terrio: Hey, hold on. I think I know this gecko. closer to it after taking a good look, Vinnie then has flashback of him the same Gecko hanging out and having fun Vinnie Terrio: Hey, I do know this gecko! Crusaders, don't you reconize this guy? Scootaloo: No, who? Vinnie Terrio: Don't you see?! It's Henry! Apple Bloom: Really? Henry: Hey Crusaders, Vinnie! It's been a long time since we've seen each other! Vinnie Terrio: Yeah, you too! Henry: What are you guys doing here? Sweetie Belle: We're on a quest to bring back Prince Barret Barricade. Henry: Ooohh... can I come? Yuna: Well.... Vinnie Terrio: Sure you can, any cousin of mine is welcome! Henry: Oh, thank you! Finally an adventure, it gets so boring in this forest. You can stick with me, cause I know all about this jungle! Indigo Zap: Really? I hope that doesn't mean you aren't afraid of big game hunters, an eyebrow that skin geckos. Henry: Skin geckos?! Inidgo Zap: Yeah, and they sell them. Henry: Oh my! Eevee: They don't skin geckos, you idiot! They do that to tigers, and it's now illegal. Henry: Whew! Thank goodness. Zoe Trent: Um, I don't know about this. I'm not so comfy about going into a forest we've never been in. Mushu: Oh, come on, Zo. It'll be fun! (shoulders her) Zoe Trent: Do you just hit me? Mushu: shoulders Zoe Maybe... Zoe Trent: Well, please quit it. Mushu: her harder Why should I? Zoe Trent: Because I don't like it, and I said so! Mushu Mushu starts randomly shouldering Zoe Pepper Clark: Okay, now Mushu's just being stupid. Mushu shoves into Zoe, which makes Zoe fall back and beret flies off and lands in a mud puddle Zoe Trent: gasps 9she then looks at Mushu as fire appears in her eyes as her face turns red] (growls) Gail Trent: Oh no. Not the beret. Mushu: What? What abo... shoves Mushu in the mud, as Mushu glares at her, but just Zoe is about to grab her beret, Mushu kicks her into the mud Zoe Trent: My coat! Why you... 2 then start fighting in the mud Connie: Alright, violence isn't gonna solve anything. Why don't we all take a deep, cleansing breath and... Mushu fires a fireball, which Connie ducks to avoid it Mitizi: Will someone please make those 2 stop before they do something they regret!? as Zoe and Mushu are about to deliver a punch to each other, when water is flung onto them Mushu and Zoe Trent: Cold! see Astrid holding a pail Astrid: Alright, that's enough out of both of you! Zoe Trent: But he,,, I... my... Human Rarity: out Zoe's beret, which is now clean Beret? Zoe Trent: Oh! it and puts it back on Thank you. Fishlegs: Okay, onward to the water hole! continue on, and soon come to a mountain with a rainforest environment Vinnie Terrio: This is a charming place. Henry: Do you like it? Vinnie Terrio: Like it? I love it! Brian hits something Brian: Ow! Dag, gummit! Sylveon: Are you alright? Brian: Yeah, I'm fine. he feels the spot where he hit Wait a minute. This isn't a tree, it feels like rock. it turns around to revealed to be Regirock! Regicork: beeping gasps Leaden: It's Regirock! Regirock: Boop, boop, boop. beeping Boop, boop, boop, boop, rock. tries to grab Brian and Sylveon, but the 2 Force push him in Panic 1" starts playing Brian: Quick, run! runs as Regirock gets back up, really angry Regirock: Regirock! in the ground hides behind a rock, but they hear Regirock's beeping, they hide in a bush, but they hear him near-by. They hide in another rock, but he is still coming. And soon they hide under an n shape rock Sunlight: Did we loose him? Eevee: out Yeah, I think so. Snoulout: Man, that was close. Sunny Flare: up Uhh, guys. looks up, and Regirock was at the top! Regirock: And subtitles show up saying "I've got you now!" (he builds up a hyper beam) Yuna: RUN!!! make a get away when Regirock fires at the ground. He's now chasing our heroes, till they hide under a hole. As Regirock looks around, he can't find them. And he walks off enough, they get back up and carried on Sharon: We have to keep going. Where to Fishlegs? Fishlegs: We're almost there, just keep up with me. and Meatlug lead the team on your Star" starts playing the team are journey along, it shows different clips of our heroes journey. First with Skyla and Crystal Heart going straight but back to the others which makes Astrid roll her eyes and points the map straight and our heroes follow them. But then in the next scenes, Henry guides our heroes to a passage but Sugarcoat hops in a lagoon when intact it was infested with leaches, which Human Rarity has to pick them off. Then in the next scenes, our heroes are on a rocky path and a Piranha jumps up and bites Brian's tail. Then in the next scenes he is relaxing with the Piranha as dinner, but a nearby Dinosaur grabs it. The next scenes shows our heroes in a hot tub. But then some monkey grabs Peter's glasses and run off with them, with Peter chasing him, then in the next scene Firestrom presses down a top of a tree to make it fall over a small brook, with our heroes to walk on it, but Eevee whispers into Firestorm's ear and let's go the tree, causing it to swing back into its upright position. And the Crystal Prep Girls are tossed into the air and land on the ground, with them laughing Afterwards, there was a moment when Peter sees a bee's nest and throws a rock and it, making a hole, and him laughing. When intact it's a Japanese hornet's nest and they chase him! Another time Sharon catches a frog, blowing it up like a balloon and presenting it to the others. In return, Yuna grabs a python, blowing it up, fashioning it into a balloon animal and presenting it to Sharon. the villains dragons are picking up their trail with the villains Ernie: We're getting close. Sideshow Bob: Alright, Honchkrow go! throws a Dark Ball and Honchkrow goes to find our herpes Bobby Briggs: Now what? Nightmare Moon: We'll follow their trial. to our heroes they are still going. But another thing sees them, it was another Pokémon called "Registeel" Registeel: beeping Sunlight: Sharon, I'm hot and tired! Can we rest? Sharon: No, we'll keep going until dark. Sunlight: Who says? Sharon: I'' says. And if you don't like it, you can go.... to Sunlight back to Canterlot Castle! Sunlight: Oh, okay, okay! But, my corns hurt. Sharon: Ah, you and your corns. Sunlight: But you don't understand! My corns always hurt when they're on a quest! Sharon: sarcastically Great. Once we bring back father, make sure you tell him all about your corn problems. Sunny Flare: Hey, guys if that Regirock comes back, we can give him the bone. POW!! Eevee: Yeah, then he'll use hyper beam. Does that sound fair to you? Sunny Flare: No. Umbreon: You know, there's more to Pokemon and Dragons that meets the eye. Lemon Zest: Example? Glaceon: Example? Okay, Dragons and Pokemon are like.. (grabs a fruit from a close tree) pineapples! Sour Sweet: They're spiky? Glaceon: Yes, I mean.. no! Sugarcoat: Or they're big and tough? Glaceon: No! Indigo Zap: Oh, you share with them by eating them. Glaceon: '''NO!!! LAYERS!!!' Espeon: Pineapples have layers, Pokemon and Dragons have layers! Leafeon: You get it?! We all have layers! Glaceon: of frustration as she chucks the pineapple over her shoulder Singun: it and eats it Lemon Zest: Oh, you have layers. Sunny Flare: Not everyone likes pineapples. I mean that talking cheese lives in pineapple. Yuna: His name is Spongebob! He's a sea sponge, not cheese. Sugarcoat: Oh. Sour Sweet: But what about cakes? Cake have layers, and everyone enjoys cake. Vaporeon: I don't care what everyone likes! Eshk. Lemon Zest: You know what's so good? Pompous. You can basically have it with just anything. Eevee: (annoyed) NO!!! YOU DENSE IRRITATING, COMPETITIVE, TEENAGERS!!! POKEMON AND DRAGONS ARE LIKE PINEAPPLES!!! END OF THE DARN STORY!!! Bye-bye! See you later. Lemon Zest: Pompous are the most delicious things in the whole world! Glaceon: Really, I would love to see one. a giant white object appears in front of them, which turns out to be.... Regice: Regice, Re, re, regice! Ice Beam! Eeveryone: Whoa! Glaceon: Regice! Regice: Regice! ice beam, but Toothless does a plasma blast which drives it back towards Regice's face Sharon: Run! go around Regice Regice: REGICE!! Skyla stops Skyla: Guys, I think forward's a bad idea! Look! was Regirock with Registeel Registeel: does hyper beam Flareon: That's a Registeel! Jolteon: And he looks powerful! Registeel: Prepares hyper beam Nightstar fires a blast blocking the hyper beam. Giving our heroes a chance to run, but then Sideshow Bob's Honchkrow spots them in the air Sharon: Sunlight, hurry! Or we'll get trapped! Sunlight: You see, Sharon?! My corns, never die! heroes run up to a fallen tree Brian: Come on, across the tree! our heroes are running across the tree, but avoided Regirock's hyper beam. Then Nightstriker destroys the tree with his plasma blast Regirock: beeping Registeel: beeping Brian: Come on, Night! Nightstriker: growls the villains come up a little later, and see Honchkrow and hawks Sideshow Bob: Excellent work, girl. She says that she spotted them. Ernie: Good. This is when we make things interesting. a Darkside Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk